Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wet multi-plate clutch incorporated in a transmitting system for an agricultural tractor or the like and particularly, to an improvement in a wet multi-plate clutch which includes a clutch outer connected to one of an input member connected to a power source and an output member connected to a loading member, a clutch inner relatively rotatably disposed within the clutch outer and connected to the other of the input and output members, a plurality of first friction plates axially slidably spline-fitted to an inner peripheral wall of the clutch outer and accommodated within the clutch outer, a plurality of second friction plates axially slidably spline-fitted to an outer peripheral wall of the clutch inner and superposed one on another alternately with the first friction plates, and a clamping means capable of clamping groups of the first and second friction plates axially to bring adjacent ones of the first and second friction plates into friction engagement with each other.